warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Affectos/Now for my thanks
Thanks to all of you who wished Tyler/me a Happy Birthday. I usually don't advertise my birthday, but I consider all of you my friends, you I thought you guys had the right to know. In return, I decided that I chould share the first part of my FanFic that is sluggishly getting worked on. Thanks to Scalec for inspiring me today to work on it. Moths Shall Play.... Tyler Lepido wiped his brow as he sat in the sweltering hot seat of the greyhound bus. He had spent the last few days jumping buses from Tallahassee, Florida to…well, he didn’t exactly know where. His ticket just said ‘Unnamed, Unincorporated Settlement, South Dakota’. The best Google could give him was a speck in the middle of the Badlands, but after getting kicked out of his last school, he was running out of options. ‘It not like I wanted Martin Luther’s Microphone to show up at the talent show and almost wreck the entire auditorium during a reading of “The Lost Generation”.’ Tyler thought to himself. It seemed that whatever school he went to, something out of history, like that like that mic seemed to follow him. The time before that it was that, there was the incident with Hunington Hardisty’s green army men… ‘That one was…interesting to say the least…never thought that I’d see a well-respected English teacher try to use a yardstick as a bayonet and fire rubber bands at students…’ He never had anything to do with it, but no one ever to believe him, especially the fact that he somehow knew that those items belonged to those famous people. ‘But after that last incident…I doubt that any school in the nation would take me now.’ Tyler sighed as he flicked through the playlist on his mp3 player. In the last few months he had been shuffled between several different schools, but every time something would happen that would get him kicked out, usually resulting his expulsion. He had next to no friends due to a fractured reputation, and it was starting to get to him. ‘I just hope that this time won’t be as bad as before…’ Bri Rependata flipped through her copy of ‘The Divine Comedy’ as the greyhound bus she was riding on pulled off the highway onto a side road. For some reason, her parents assumed that Dante would be able to hold her over from Trenton to South Dakota, but after the last few weeks, the only thing that could calm her mind would be if all of the charges would never had been filed. ‘They called me the Phantom Intern, as if I wanted to steal those things from the museum.’ Bri thought as she flipped the cover shut. Just last week she had been blacklisted from every museum on the east coast due to the fact that any museum she went to, one of the items there somehow found a way home with her, leading to the constant arrival of the police at her doorstep. ‘Let’s see…what have I collected in the last month alone? Amelia Earhart's Scarf, Davy Crockett's Raccoon Skin Hat, a Salzburg Marionette Theater Marionette…the list just keeps going on and on…’ She loved history, and maybe history loved her a bit too much. She had volunteered at her local museum, but after a number of vanishing artifacts that showed up in her bedroom, she was kicked out and held responsible for the thefts. At this point, she had been pinned on the thefts in twenty different museums, blacklisted, and not one of her friends believed her anymore. She was the outsider now in her area, and didn’t really have any friends. Last week, she had gotten a letter from a small town in South Dakota of all places inviting her out, for a quote ‘second chance at life’. ‘At this point,’ Bri thought to herself, ‘I’ll take any chance I could get.’ Matt Sordens tapped his fingers on his iPad as he played a round of Fruit Cannon. He quickly dried his hand on his jeans as he quickly got back into his game. ‘Constant sweating, side effects of…ugh, I got nothing.’ Matt sighed as he went back to his game. Last month, he had been the center of rather large exposé in Durham. While he had been working as a barista at the local Starbucks, but in the last few months had been getting some customers that were dealing with some rather unusual health issues. ‘There was that lady who practically beat up the manager just because he was Jewish …and that guy suffering from that horrible fever and lying streak…’ Matt didn’t know how these people were suffering from such strange ailments, so he just gave them a bit of advice and insight on how they could revert the issues they had. For the woman, he had suggested that she take a break from going to church for a bit and that the guy should maybe quit going to the Roman museum exhibit. When the two came back to thank him for helping them, word got out that he was healing people. People came pouring in, some having issues he could solve, but most he couldn’t. When it was found out that only some of the people were cured, the public turned on him and branded him a liar and a quack. Needless to say, the coffee shop didn’t want the negative attention, so he was fired. ‘And now here I am, headed to the Badlands to possibly start over…let’s hope they don’t watch the nightly news there…’ This is just the start. After this, Leena meets them as they exit the bus and introduces them to the world of endless wonder... Back to the Roleplay... Tyler nodded to Aden as he walked up the steps to the B&B, "Come on in, I have something to show you guys..." Heading into the Game Room, Tyler pulled out an HDMI cable and attached it to the laptop and flatscreen. "Has anyone been keep track of Claudia recently? I didn't realize she was off playing games with Dr. Parrish and Dr. Marten...who are those other women?" Tyler pulled up a YouTube video and played it. Category:Blog posts